Second to None
by FrameofReality
Summary: After Starscream is replaced as SIC by Dreadwing, he decides to make Megatron regret his decision...


Song inspiration - Second to None by Chris Crocker

* * *

Starscream made his way to the bridge, heels clicking with every step, a smirk on his faceplates, hips swaying, and several Vehicons paused to stare, a certain one even blushing due to his heated faceplates. Soundwave was at his terminal as always, unaffected by the sight, while Knockout raised an optic ridge in curiosity as the seeker approached him.

"Ah, Knockout. Wonderful job on my repairs…" Starscream's voice was a low purr.

"You seem rather…unlike yourself after a beating from Megatron." The corvette noted, and the other shrugged.

"I suppose."

"You do know he's staring…?"

The silver aerial merely grinned mischievously. "Yes…let's take advantage of that."

"This may not be your best idea-" The seeker hushed him, lightly pressing a digit against his mouthplates suggestively, and both could feel the heat of Megatron's glare. Knockout gave him a shrug and a smirk and the two separated, Starscream ignoring the tyrant on his throne. Oh, this would be fun… He would teach that glitch to choose Dreadwing over him…he would make him regret it.

He strutted shamelessly to his station, radiating confidence and appeal, leaning forward to grab his data-pad, carelessly flicking through reports. The seeker assumed his duties, directing the Eradicons and Vehicons in their various tasks. He made sure to casually brush against them every so often, leaning over them with a concentrated gaze. This only caused the drones to fumble and become distracted…quite amusing, really.

"…Everyone out." Megatron's deep baritone suddenly commanded from the head of the room, and everyone was quick to obey his order. As Starscream was about to leave, looking completely bored, however… "Except you, Starscream…your work has piled up due to your…incident."

The seeker's wings twitched slightly but he turned around, going to lean rather provocatively on his station, switching his position over the next few minutes. He had to remind himself not to chuckle as he felt the overlord's optics glaring into him.

"Get over here." Megatron growled, optics narrowed, and the seeker made his way over, taking his time…before 'dropping' his data-pad in front of the tyrant.

"Oh…clumsy…" the seeker murmured in a silky voice, loud enough for him to hear, before leaning down to retrieve it. Starscream almost laughed out loud when he heard the larger mech's claws scrape his armrests as he cleared his throat. "Yes, Master?" His voice was low and sultry, and the ex-gladiator snarled.

"What do you think you're doing?!"  
"I-"

"Are you trying to spite me?"

"Not at all…my lord. I am merely performing my duties."

Megatron hissed. "Is that all?"

Starscream smirked, taking it as a challenge. "Well…" he crawled onto his lap, leaning close to whisper, "I bet Dreadwing doesn't do this…hm?" Normally he would never be so bold, but the seeker was focused on revenge, and he could sense the building arousal from the overlord.

"No…" Megatron inclined his helm, an invitation for him to continue.

Starscream rested his servo on his chassis. "Lord Megatron…surely you know how…devoted I can be…" he purred, satisfied when he heard the slight revving of his lord's engine. "A question, if I may…can he make you feel this way?"

Megatron raised an optic ridge as the seeker kissed him teasingly, tracing small circles on his chassis. The tyrant growled hungrily, forcing open the aerial's mouthplates to entangle their glossa, servo sliding down his backplates to cup his aft, the other idly stroking up and down his thigh. Starscream snickered accidentally, but quickly grinded against him to divert his attention, eliciting a growl of approval from Megatron.

The doors to the bridge suddenly opened and the seeker jumped away as Dreadwing entered, none the wiser. The overlord looked confused as to why he'd pulled away for a moment before his new SIC spoke.

"Lord Megatron," the larger seeker bowed.

"Dreadwing?" He threw a glance to Starscream beside him, who seemed completely indifferent.

"It's time for the mission, my lord…" Dreadwing raised an optic ridge.

"…Ah…of course…" Megatron stood, going to leave. He allowed his SIC to exit first so he could look back to Starscream, who was back at his desk, focused intently on his work. With a low growl, the tyrant stormed out and the doors closed behind him. The seeker couldn't suppress his smirk of victory. Oh sure, he'd more than likely pay for it later…but it was definitely worth it.


End file.
